Family
by Dancing Souldier
Summary: Tenten is catious when it comes to family. Neji isn't. Will they two be able to resolve their problem?


**A/N: Sooo... Very first story. Critique always welcomed. Questions, pleas, whishes, and everything else as well. And PLEASE tell me if I could summarize my story better; I've never done that before.  
**

**[Family]**

She was angry at him.

He felt it when they were training in their team. He saw it when her hateful gaze meet his. He could see it in her actions towards him, in the stiffness of her muscles whenever they were alone. He knew it.

The only thing he didn't know was why. Neji had tried to find a reason in his memories which might have triggered such a response of her but didn't find any. Only recently, they had talked about their team and how close they had grown over the years; just like a family which had brought them to the subject of blood relatives and children. Tenten had said she didn't want kids. But at the same time, she'd might chose otherwise when she finds her soul mate—or her family. He had been curious how it felt to have no family since he always had never been without one. Rather the opposite, his always reminded him of what he was and even though hatred had poisoned their relationship for a long time, he never could've imagined life without Hinata, Hanabi or his father and his brother. It was natural.

But for Tenten who didn't even had a last name it was something which she knew so little about. Unknown territory in which she might never make her own experiences. It simply made her sad that she had no one to turn to—except maybe her team. But despite their long friendship and her trust in them, they'd never could replace something as a family.

So he had asked her to explain her feelings, but instead, she avoided an direct answer and Neji didn't dwell on it any further. He guessed it must hurt to talk about such things.

Secretly, she was sure that she'd never have any family or children—or anything close to that despite telling before she would possibly have one later. Her hope that she would find blood relatives had died over the years and was now nothing more than a thin memory. Neji on the other side was sure he'd have children; lots of children. She pointed out that in their life as Ninjas family was also a vulnerability. That didn't matter for him. You need some happiness in your life he told her and that was definitely something he'd risk his life for. Their dialogue turned into a heated discussion about the values of having a family and ended with her departure somewhere in between.

He thought she'd just hated to push this subject any further, but as it seemed this discussion had changed something in their relationship. His first guess that she just dislikes the direction their talk was running (a fight to say the truth) was wrong. She held a grudge against him—simply because of a discussion?

Desperate to catch her alone so they could talk things out, he tried to meet her before she went home. The fist day he missed her, the second the same. After four days he finally caught her at the door of her apartment.

"Tenten, wait a second," he said loudly. She didn't react and opened her door with the key. He hurried and ran up the stairs until he was standing beside her. "Wait," he said again, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," came the cold response.

"Yes, we do. Ten, you've been avoiding me for almost two weeks now. Could you please tell me what has driven you to do this?"

Her brown eyes met his violet in a hot stare. "It had nothing to do with you. Why should it? Why do you always think it has to be because of you? There are more people I know besides you and it is quite possible you're not the reason for my bad mood."

He shook his head. "Liar. It's been me who you've been avoiding. It's been me who you bear a grudge against. And it's been me you desperately tried to ignore. So stop finding lame excuses and talk to me !"

He knew he got too loud at the end, but he couldn't suppress the feelings he had. The anger because of her unreasoning behavior, shame on himself for letting it get this far and love for the woman who always seemed to get under his skin.

She might see the first two things in his eyes, but for the last... He never had told her what he felt about her. His love for her just never seemed right; or enough for her. She needs so much and he knew he couldn't give her what she desperately wanted. But years had gone by and things had changed; they had changed. But still, there had never been the right moment to tell her, nor the right words. Or was it just an excuse—a lie?—to hide his fear of rejection and nervousness?

He wouldn't let it come to an end of their friendship, not when he wanted her heart. He glared back. "So will you now tell me why you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

Her gaze, now fixed on the gray floor, shifted to the door as if she thought about hiding inside. "I don't want to talk about this. I am too angry to talk about this. Please leave." But she didn't sound angry at all. She seemed everything but angry. Pained and hurt, yes.

Ashamed that he was the source of her pain, he pulled her into an embrace. "Tenten, stop shutting me out. Stop it. You know me, I know you. We should not let this get between us." She first struggled to free herself, but soon stood perfectly still. Motionless.

Then a shiver.

Another.

He felt her body tremor under heavy tears, heard her wince in pain and listened to her shaking voice. "It's your fault I am in this condition." A quiet cry as her hand grabbed in his clothes.

"Why?"

"Because we talked about family and you said you wanted kids and a family. And you wanted to know what it's like to be without one. Do you know how it is? Painful, lonely, boring, outraging, frightening, sad, **agonizing**. Nothing you could imagine. People always say there is a good and a bad side about everything. But there is nothing good when you have no family. There's nothing left..." She couldn't continue because her voice broke.

Neji comforted her the best he could. "It's okay. I understand. You don't have to tell me. It's fine now. I am here." His words only made her cry more. Uncomfortable with the whole situation and slightly overstrained he pulled her into her apartment and closed the door behind them. Why couldn't he simply make her happy? Pushing her into the direction of her living room he sat down with her on the red couch. She snuggled close, her warm body laying against him. A feeling of which he could get used of.

"I am sorry for making you feel like this," he tried for another time, wanting her to understand. "I don't want you to feel this way. Tell me what how to help you. I want to make up for what I've done..."

A tiny whisper reached his ear. "Don't move."

He paused. "That's all?"

"Yes. Just stay still."

Feeling perfectly okay with her wish, he held her in his arms. Time went by and the tremors slowly decreased and shed tears dried. Tenten was the first to move and pulled herself up to look in those violet eyes again—now grateful, not angry.

"You remember I told you, it's all your fault? Don't feel bad about it, there had been no way to change it. It just has **always** been you. Always you, never someone else. Forever you. No one makes me feel the way you do. And it makes me sad that you need family, want family. Things I can never give you. Things I don't want, things of which I am afraid of. It makes me sad. So don't feel guilty."

He stared at her, unsure if he could control his feelings any longer. That had been her problem? The reason for all the ignorance and the avoiding and the fights? Just that? There wasn't even a problem any more which should be solved; that he was sure of.

"Tenten, listen to me. If that's all that's standing between us, then forget it. Erase it from your mind. Sure; I'd love to have a big family once. Have lots of children. But not if you don't want to."

"What does that all have to do with me?" she asked, sounding heartbroken.

He laughed. She really wasn't getting it. His smart kunoichi wasn't seeing the hint."What that has to do with you? Everything, Tenten. Everything." And then he kissed. Slow and sweet he pressed his lips against hers. She immediately reacted, moving closer and mimicking his actions. Her taste was driving him mad; but they had to part so they could catch their breaths. "I don't need children when you don't want any. And from now on, you will be having a family: me."

She answered with a smile. And a smile was all he needed.


End file.
